Develop a reliable, instrumental method for the determination of total dietary fiber. Develop procedures for extractionand preparation of food samples for detailed analyses of fiber compounds. Develop criteria for selection of foods for analysis. Determine the effect of commonly applied processes. Analyze a selected number of foods for total dietary fiber and fiber fractions.